


Trine Interview 3

by TFPaddict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPaddict/pseuds/TFPaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Command Trine are doing a comm link interview, and are asked about their favorite and least favorites in their faction. Unfortunately, the only one actually paying attention to the interview is Skywarp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trine Interview 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decepticonsensual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/gifts).



> Basically, here they are in an audio interview answering questions. It was kinda an exercise for me to try to get their ‘voices’ down, which is why I don’t specify who’s talking when. Hope everyone can tell who was saying what.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~

**Decepticonsensual asked: Could you tell us what you think about some of the other Decepticons? Favourites and least favourites?**

“Other Decepticons? That’s a _lot._ Uh… favorites? Well, Megs, of course! ‘Cause he’s the leader and all….”

“Of course _you_ would say Megatron.” Put-upon sigh.

“He _is_ our leader, Starscream.”

“ _I’m_ your leader, fool!”

“Ooh! And Astrotrain. He’s fun. Hmm… don’t like Sounders too much though! Mech can _read your processor,_ can you believe that?!?! Crreeeepppyyy….”

 “Well, if you’re our leader, then _lead,_ instead of whining about it.”

_“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”_

“You heard me--"

“Blitzwing’s not bad either, he usually joins in on the parties Astro throws. The coneheads on the other hand….” Snort of disgust. “Useless, ya know? Can hardly even be called _Seekers_.”

“--if you would just control your emotions, and actually plan things instead of just _doing_ them--"

“Oh, and _you’ve_ done _so_ much better, Thundercracker! You wouldn’t even _be_ in the position you are if it weren’t for _me_ \--"

“And then there’s Soundwave’s cassettes. Laserbeak and Ravage are kinda cute – Laserbeak will do tricks for energon goodies, did ya know that?...”

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ start with that. You’re the one who comes to ME for tactical plans!” There’s a deep, warning engine rumble.

“I AM THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE DECEPTICONS AND AIR COMMANDER OF THE SEEKERS! I don’t need _your_ advice on _anything!_ ”

“…the cassette twins though – urgh. Those two are _so_ irritating.”

“You know what? Just _forget it_ , Starscream! Fine. You don’t need my help with your idiotic plans? Then you _won’t have it!"_ Sounds of angry footsteps receding.

“Don’t you _dare_ walk away from me! NO ONE WALKS AWAY FROM ME!”

“Uhh… maybe we can continue this interview later? Heh… I gotta… take care of somethin’.”  Click and static.


End file.
